


Elven glory

by ArisSugar



Series: Blanchen - Marianna - Danielle [6]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Age Fusion, Gen, Solas is a trickster, Warden in Dragon Age: Inquisition, ангст, драма, пропущенная сцена, психология
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArisSugar/pseuds/ArisSugar
Summary: Героиня Ферелдена терпит кризис самоидентификации. Вокруг что-то происходит, и она не понимает что.





	Elven glory

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн: пост-Чужак

Время близилось к осени, и Изумрудные могилы уже не казались такими изумрудными. Тем не менее вечер не настолько холодил щеки, чтобы накрываться одеялом с головой. Сонно глядя на языки пламени, лениво облизывавшие хворост, Бланшен обняла колени и положила на них подбородок. Отсветы костра играли на ее лице; теплый плед обнимал плечи, свободные от доспехов.

После того, как Инквизиция разрешила, казалось бы, все проблемы, в Долы — на вторую историческую родину — потянулись эльфы, долийцы и городские, формируя временные поселения. Кто оставался среди руин, кто отправлялся дальше — в Арборскую глушь, но все ждали, надеялись, искали.

Махариэль не знала причин массовой миграции эльфов, да и не спрашивала. Она и сама оказалась здесь без какого-либо объяснения и не могла бы ответить, если бы ее спросили: «зачем». Просто что-то заставило ее покинуть Андерса, толком не попрощавшись. Кажется, король Ферелдена просил ее помощи и она направлялась к нему? Или ей это только приснилось? Тогда не в ту сторону забрела Страж-Командор.

Туман в голове даже не пугал, не напрягал, лишь немного беспокоил. Бланшен чувствовала невероятную рассеянность, и ей даже в голову не пришло, что в иной ситуации, будучи в одиночку, она никогда бы не разжигала костер и не снимала броню.

Блики огня бегали по металлической рукояти лука, испещренного узорами рун, кое-где покоцанного, но до сих пор верного в своих функциях. Оружие стояло прислоненным к каменной стене полуразрушенной башни, где и осталась Бланшен. Через обрушенный потолок проросло великое дерево, чья крона практически закрыла собой звездное небо. Место неплохое, укрывающее от ветров, находящееся в отдалении от фонарей и костров странствующих.

— Aneth ara, da'len, — раздалось словно над ухом, шелестя, когда Бланшен уже клевала носом. Она встрепенулась, взглядом находя незнакомца. В сумраке его глаза горели серо-голубым. Силуэт казался непривычным для эльфа — высоким, даже широкоплечим. Неизвестный рискнул приблизиться и сесть рядом с эльфийкой. Между ними было расстояние вытянутой руки.

Бланшен инстинктивно свела брови к переносице, но вялое состояние не позволило долго хмуриться, даже плечи были расслаблены. Притупленное чувство опасности начинало пугать. Впрочем, незнакомец — никто иной как Солас, один из спутников Инквизитора, внезапно исчезнувший после знаменательной битвы. И в следующие два года ставший потенциальной угрозой всему Тедасу, назвавшись древним эльфийским божеством. Мило.

— Andaran atish'an, — пробормотала Бланш, снова опуская голову на руки, и поняла, что давно не говорила на родном языке. Ей не хватало сил даже выяснять причину появления Соласа, не то что сокрушаться.

— Удивительно, встретить тебя здесь, Страж-Командор, — вкрадчивый голос успокаивал, убаюкивал, усыпляя бдительность. Солас изменился: пропали те тряпки отступника и скорбное выражение лица, — теперь его внешний вид и впрямь походил на элвен времен Арлатана.

— Страж-Командор без ордена, — Бланшен невесело усмехнулась краешком рта, продолжая наблюдать за костром. — Скажи сразу, что тебе нужно, Ужасный Волк?

А то, что Солас именно божество из легенд, всплыло еще тогда, в храме Митал, когда Инквизиция искала Источник Скорби. Бланшен знала многим больше, чем Лавеллан и ведьма из Диких земель, и их с отступником молчаливый диалог на почве эмпатии прояснил все окончательно.

— Хм, — Солас продолжал мягко улыбаться, он прислонился лбом к своему посоху и прикрыл глаза. — Думаю, ты и сама знаешь ответ. За этим я и пришел к тебе.

Бланшен сжала челюсти. Туман сознания сам собой вытолкнул мысль, и эта мысль не особо ей нравилась. Эльфы стекались в единую реку, сами не зная зачем, в ожидании неизвестного. И неизвестный сидел рядом с ней. В легендах Фен’Харел боролся за свободу своего народа, возможно, он стремился к этому и сейчас. Эльфийка покачала головой, истина где-то рядом, но ее совершенно не хочется понимать.

— Я не следую цели своего народа, восстановление нашей культуры мне неинтересно.

— А когда-то следовала. Я видел это в Тени, — пояснил Солас, заметив, как напряглись плечи его собеседницы. — Тебе нравились рассказы о торжествах и охоте. Почему ты выбрала валласлин Джуна?

— Только трудом возможно добиться чего-то стоящего. Кроме того, у меня не было таланта в травах или охоте, так решил мой мастер.

Солас ничего не ответил, сохраняя спокойствие на лице, и Бланш показалось, что он смеется. Она забыла об этом через секунду, со всплывшими перед глазами картинами прошлого или будущего, где в сверкающем свете переливаются золотом одежды высоких эльфов и эльфиек, изящных и благородных, вокруг величественные статуи и фрески с сочащимся лириумом. В ушах застыла невероятная божественная нота. Охотники в белых туниках восседали на мощных оленях, скачущих в молодых лесах, тонкие девушки и юноши в окружении священных галл улыбались им вслед.

— Это снова станет явью, только помоги мне вновь восславить элвен, — он стоял напротив, спиной к костру, светился алым и протягивал руку. Махариэль полусонно взглянула на его ладонь и решилась вложить в нее свою руку.

Треск обгоревших бревен заставил Бланшен вздрогнуть, а Соласа — сжать ее ладонь. Он отложил посох и пальцами свободной руки провел по ее лицу. Пока лилось лазурное сияние, Махариэль чувствовала, как щипали щеки, словно от мороза, а затем острую боль, давно забытую, и тысячи игл прошли через кожу.

— Ar lasa mala revas.

То ли туман преодолел пределы головы, то ли слезы навернулись на глаза — картинка плыла. Лицо Соласа непроницаемо, и вновь не понять, что у него на уме. Невольно Бланш прильнула к нему, зарывшись носом в богатый мех на широких плечах. Она знала точно — всё не зря. Усталость от происходящего вокруг и бесцельность собственного существования настолько вымотали ее, что возможность исцелить свой народ казалась единственно верным выбором. Это правильно. В конце концов, не впервой ей класть свою жизнь на алтарь ради жизни других.

— Ma serannas, hahren.

**Author's Note:**

> Переводчик с эльфийского:  
> andaran atish'an — официальное привествие  
> aneth ara — дружеское приветсвие  
> ar lasa mala revas — теперь ты свободна  
> ma serannas — спасибо  
> da'len — дитя; обращение старшего к младшему  
> hahren — старейшина; обращение младшего к старшему


End file.
